My Wish
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Mereka memiliki harapan yang sama, bahagia. Tapi, mendapatkan kebahagian tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Bila suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, itu pun kalau aku masih bernapas. Aku harap hatiku sudah mati, dan perasaan ini mati bersamanya."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prolog "My wish"**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bawah pohon yang sama. Kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu melilit perutnya posesif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tangan Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Kisah kita," Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman manis di kening Sakura membuat gadis berrambut merah muda itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi. "Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Sama-sama tidak di restui orang tua dan klan kita saling bermusuhan."

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di lantai kotor dan dingin gudang sekolah. Menatap sepasang emerald yang menatapnya tak mengerti, jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri kening turun ke hidung kemudian berhenti tepat di bibir gadis itu. "Kita harus melakukannya"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya ini satu-satu nya cara." Dia menciumi setiap inci wajah Sakura intens "Dengan cara seperti ini mereka tidak mungkin bisa menolak."

.

.

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pria yang berdiri membelakanginya, nafasnya berat dan memburu karena marah.

"Aku akan menikah"

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Air matanya meleleh tanpa bisa dia cegah, hatinya sakit dan ngilu. Kenapa bisa seperti ini setelah dia memberikan semua yang dia miliki.

"Tapi bukan denganmu." Suara Sasuke tak sehangat dulu, suaranya dingin. Pria itu bahkan tidak mau menatapnya yang kini duduk bersimpuh dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. "Tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menanggung malu, Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk melakukan aborsi."

Sakura terpaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya, Aborsi? Bukankah pria itu pernah berjanji mau menikahinya, dan mereka melakukannya dengan tujuan itu bukan? Agar di restui dan menikah. Mengusap Air matanya kasar Sakura berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Dia menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke dan menendang tulang kering pria itu sekuat tenaga tanpa ada perlawanan. "Berengsek! Berengsek kau Sasuke!" Sakura sesenggukan hingga sulit menyelesaikan makiannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tubuh itu begitu rapuh. Begitu Sakit, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya dapat merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit yang menyayat di hati dan sekarang meninggalkan luka menganga. Merasa kosong, tidak ada satupun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit itu. hampa dan hancur. **"Apakah mencintai sesakit ini."**

**.**

**.**

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak bodoh! Tidak berguna! Tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu malu!" Hashirama Senju menampar pipi putrinya sampai pipi gadis yang memeluk kakinya lebam dengan sudut bibir berdarah.

Sakura memeluk kaki Ayahnya semakin erat, tidak mengelak saat pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya, juga menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok. Ini salah dirinya yang terlalu naif dan bodoh. "Too-sama maaf." Suaranya bergetar, air mata kembali menitik. "Aku benar-benar minta Maaf..."

"Menyingkir!" Hashirama melepas paksa Sakura yang memeluk kakinya, gadis ini, gadis ini bukan putrinya lagi. Pria setengah baya itu menjambak rambut yang dulu pernah menjadi putri kembanggaanya, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri dan menatap emerald sayunya tajam. "Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Uchiha, Hah!?" Hatinya berdesir melihat gadis kecilnya menangis dan menyendihkan. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya sakit. Sepertinya penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Hashirama menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Tsunade,"

Wanita yang sejak tadi menangis itu mendongak dari dada bidang sang suami yang memeluknya, menatap Hashirama yang belum melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sakura. Air mata kembali menitik melihat wajah adiknya lebam dan kusam karena air mata.

Sakura mengisak, sesenggukan sampai sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Bereskan semua pakaian orang ini, usir dia."

Dia tidak bisa menahan raungan tangisnya. "Too-Sama. Aku mohon."

Mengabaikan raungan Sakura Hashirama berjalan menuju tangga. "Aku tidak mau melihat kotoran di rumahku." Dia menitikkan air mata di sudut mata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-sama." Sakura memanggil kakaknya seolah meminta pertolongan. Mereka saling berpelukkan, tangis keduanya pecah.

.

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh ada di sini Nona, pergilah."

Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan pria berpakain formal yang mengusirnya. Penampilannya yang seperti gembel membuatnya diusir dari acara pernikan seseorang. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu, sungguh." Dia mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia bukanlah pengganggu. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Deru halus mesin mobil membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia tersenyum seraya menitikkan air mata melihat pria tampan bersetelan jas biru gelap keluar dari sana dan berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar. Pria itu menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Mengusap pipinya Sakura berkata "Bila suatu hari kita bertemu kembali, itu pun kalau aku masih bernafas. Aku harap hatiku sudah mati, dan perasaan ini mati bersamanya." Sakura kembali mengusap pipinya, apa dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Usir dia." Dan kembali melangkah saat mendengar suara dingin Madara yang memerintahkan orang-orang mengusir Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak perlu." Dia menyeret kopernya susah payah meninggalkan kuil.

.

.

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia juga anakku, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa, "Sejak kapan? Jangan bercanda!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia berteriak.

"Diam!" Sakura balas membentaknya. Sakura mengeratkan pelukkan pada anaknya yang kini menangis dalam pelukkannya. "Kau masih mengakuinya." Dan dia pun ikut menangis. Menciumi pucuk kepala belahan jiwanya. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

.

.

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura mencium punggung tangan anaknya yang sejak tadi dia peluk. Senang sekali rasanya melihat belahan jiwanya membuka mata. Anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu menatapnya sayu dan tersenyum. "Mama."

Air mata kembali menitik di pipinya yang kemudian di hapus ibu jari kecil bocah itu. "Maaf..." bisiknya parau. "Maaf karna tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu Sara. Maaf, maafkan mama."

OoO

"Hidupmu akan lebih baik bila kau tinggal dengannya" Sakura membereskan pakaian Sarada, memasukkan pakain bocah yang berranjak remaja itu ke dalam ransel.

"Mama."

"Kau akan lebih baik tinggal di sana. Rumahnya sangat besar, kau pasti suka, dan mereka juga pasti akan menyukaimu." Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyakitkan yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Dia menitikkan air mata saat satu-satunya yang berharga dalam hidupnya memeluknya erat, mengisak di bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengurusmu dengan baik, aku ibu yang buruk."

.

.

.

My Wish Prolog.

.

.

.

.

"Saat itu masalahnya sangat sulit, dan aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal." Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sarada. "Sarada mau membantu Papa memperbaiki semua kesalahan Papa di masa lalu?"

OoO

"Aku punya satu harapan." Sarada tersenyum. Remaja berusia dua belas tahun itu terlihat cantik dan dewasa dengan kemeja biru gelap dan jeans yang di pakainya. "Apa Kaa-chan mau mengabulkan?"

"Katakan?"

"Aku ingin hidup dengan Kaa-chan dan Papa."

Sakura tertawa. "Apapun untuk Sarada." Dia mengusap kepala Sarada sayang.

"Sungguh!?"

"Kau sudah hidup dengan kami, apa lagi yang kau ingin kan?" Sakura terdiam melihat wajah kecewa Sarada. "Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka lebar untukmu, kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun yang kau mau."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin Mama dan Papa tinggal bersamaku, satu atap."

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu di antara kami."

"Apa mama tidak mengerti." Sudah cukup. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tidak suka berbicara dengan Sarada. Dia berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan Sarada.

"Perasaanku." Dia tercekat mendengar suara Sarada yang kali ini terdengar menyedihkan di telinganya. "Aku ingin seperti anak yang lain mama, kenapa mama tidak mau mengerti."

"Kau boleh meminta apapun. Tapi untuk satu ini Aku tidak mau."

Prolog end.

**Fic ini di buat karena saya sebal dengan *piiip* yang sangat mengganggu dan ini juga untuk Aurel ( cruderabelica) walaupun dia mintanya Sasuke yang ke siksa tapi mau gimana lagi aku gak punya ide ngebuat Sasuke menderita, yang bener gak bisa nyiksa Sasuke hehehe... tapi di sini Sasuke bakal ngegalau kok. Kangen anak istri. #plak!**

**Untuk cruderabelica semoga kamu suka yah. Dan ini juga spsial buat yang suka aja, yang gak suka jangan baca. Ini juga untuk meramaikan Archive SasuSaku yang semakin sepi aja tiap harinya. Gara-gara Naruto mau tamat kali ya? Jadinya sepi. Untuk cara penulisan yang kacau, ini saya lagi belajar, kalo ada salah kasih tahu ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku turun di sini saja Ino."

Ino menatap Sakura tidak mengerti, ini kan belum sampai mall. Sepulang sekolah Ino meminta izin pada Hashirama senju, ayah Sakura, meminjam Sakura untuk menemaninya belanja ke Mall. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan Senju bungsu satu ini, belum sampai mall sudah minta diturunkan. "Kenapa? Mall nya masih jauh." Ino tidak menuruti keinginan Sakura, dia terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Konoha yang tidak begitu ramai kendaraan. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya, kemudian dia memainkan _Handphonenya. _Ino meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Saat Ino ingin membelok mobil mewahnya ke kiri, mobil lain yang tak kalah mewah menyalip mobilnya kemudian berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya. Ino menggeram. Siapa orang bodoh yang berani menyalip mobilnya, siapapun orang bodoh itu Ino akan menjebloskannya ke penjara, jangan lupakan Ino adalah anak seorang menteri pertahanan dalam sistem pemerintahan Konoha. "Dasar tidak tahu diri, dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa." Kesal Ino seraya melepas _seatbeatnya_.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau yang tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa Ino." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manis yang terkesan mengejek kemudian memasukan _handphone_ ke dalam tas selempang.

Ino cembererut lalu menoleh ke asal suara ketukan di sampingnya, dia baru mau mengomeli orang yang sudah menyalip dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya tak sabar tapi saat kaca mobilnya terbuka dia terpaku melihat pemuda yang mau dia omeli. "Uchiha!" Dia memekik tidak percaya.

"Yamanaka." Gumam Sasuke singkat. Mata hitam menawan bungsu Uchiha itu menatap lekad Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino.

"Maaf Ino, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun."

Ino masih terpaku, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedang apa Uchiha di sini, dan Hey! Kenapa Sakura bisa punya janji dengan Sasuke, Senju dan Uchiha janjian bertemu? Ini aneh. Ino berusaha mencegah Sakura yang ingin keluar dari mobilnya. "Tidak bisa begitu." Dia merajuk, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan nelangsa. Sejujurnya Ino khawatir dengan Sakura, mengingat Sakura akan pergi dengan Sasuke, salah satu musuh Senju.

"Aku janji, lain kali kita belanja bersama, tapi tidak untuk hari ini." Sakura membuka pintu mobil kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sudah bersandar nyaman di body mobil merah metalik miliknya.

"Sakura!" Ino keluar dari mobilnya terburu-buru, mendekati Sakura yang kini sudah dipeluk mesra Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau paman Hashirama tahu, kau akan mati." Ino berusaha menakut-nakuti teman semasa TKnya dulu, melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang wajah serius. Demi tuhan, dia tidak rela Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sebelum menatap Ino malas. "Aku akan memberimu tas Ghucci yang baru launching dua hari lalu di Las Vegas, Aku akan membelikannya untukmu jika kau mau tutup mulut dan membantu setiap pertemuanku dengan Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tanpa ekpresi dengan kedua lengan terlipat didepan dada, dia jadi terlihat lebih tampan dan sangat keren.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, ini pilihan yang sulit. Mengingat harga tas itu yang sangat mahal. Bahkan Inoichi akan berfikir dua kali saat Ino meminta membelikannya.

"Err... baiklah." Ino memasang wajah cemberut, wajah gadis Yamanaka satu ini memang mudah berubah-ubah. "Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan macam-macam."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam singkat. Dia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Uchiha!" Lalu menoleh kearah Yamanaka yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Jangan macam-macam."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam." Masuk ke dalam mobil dia membuka kaca mobil Sakura. Gadis itu melambai. "Daa... Ino."

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, ingat itu!"

"Iya. Iya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Tasnya akan aku kirim langsung ke rumahmu, cepat pulang." Perintah Sasuke kemudian langsung menggas mobilnya, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap mobil Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan satu kali gerak Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura, mendudukannya di kap mobil. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memekik kaget. Dia menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari mata hijau cantik gadis itu. "Kau cantik." Tujuh belas tahun dia hidup, baru kali ini dia memuji seorang gadis. Ooohhh... ya Tuhan, kenapa seorang Senju Sakura begitu cantik dan menawan di matanya.

"Kau juga tampan."

Sasuke tersenyum. Menarik dagu Sakura mendekat dia berbisik, "Benarkah?" Yang disambut anggukan kepala gadis itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Untuk apa kita kemari?" Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman hijau, seperti pohon dan padang rumput yang luas.

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama." Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura lalu menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya. Sakura menurut dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang lalu tersenyum, satu tangannya mengelus bahu Sakura membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Mereka menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depan dalam diam, menikmati setiap desiran angin dan kicauan burung sekitar.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kau kencani?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memejamkan mata di bahunya tidak mengerti, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti kau sudah sangat ahli, bersikap manis dan romantis."

Sasuke tertawa, dengan usil dia menjawil hidung mungil Sakura membuat sang empunya mendongak karena merasa terganggu. "Seratus, dibuang NOL nya dua." Melihat Sakura yang cemberut tak karuan dia tertawa, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan. "Kau satu-satunya... setiap laki-laki akan bersikap berbeda kalau menyangkut gadis yang disukainya. Tidak perlu belajar bersikap manis dan romantis, insting kemanisan dan keromantisannya akan berjalan dengan sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura yang tidak nyaman dan merasa malu dengan tatapan Sasuke mencubit perut Sasuke usil.

Sasuke meringis kecil lalu tersenyum saat Sakura kembali mencubit kecil perutnya. "Suka apel?"

"Dimana ada pohon apel?" Sakura menengok kanan-kiri mencari pohon apel. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ikuti aku."

OoO

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Sakura menatap takjub puluhan, atau mungkin ribuan, pohon apel di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Tidak terlalu tinggi tapi buah apelnya sangat lebat, pasti mereka mengurusnya dengan sangat baik. Di setiap pohon apel ada dua atau tiga pekerja wanita memetik apel sementara pekerja lelaki membawa apel-apel dalam keranjang dengan lori.

"Apel hijau, kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memetikan apel untuk Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan melihat Sakura yang berjinjit berusaha memetik apel.

"Boleh kuambil." Sakura menunjuk apel yang sudah siap dipetik di atas pohon dengan senyuman malu karena ketangkap basah sangat bernapsu pada apel.

Sasuke mendengus pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan di matanya. "Petik sesukamu." Ucapnya sambil menggigit apel di tangannya. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kesulitan memetik apel, lalu tersenyum geli.

Sakura melompat, tapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk bisa memetik apel incarannya. "Kalau tidak sampai apa salahnya meminta tolong." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, memegangi kedua paha gadis itu.

"Kyah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik kaget.

"Cepat ambil, kau berat." Dusta Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Setelah mendapatkan apel incarannya Sakura memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk menurunkannya. Pemuda itu menurut, menurunkan Sakura lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Ini perkebunanku." Bisik Sasuke di leher Sakura.

"Sungguh?" Sakura membalik tubuhnya, mereka saling berhadapan. Karena Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi, gadis itu terpaksa mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manis menggemaskan.

"Aku menanam berbagai jenis apel dan jenis buah-buah lain." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura sampai dadanya menekan dada kenyal Sakura. "To- _chan_, dan Ka- _chan_ tidak mengizinkan aku ambil bagian mengurus perusahaan, mereka bilang aku masih terlalu kecil dan butuh banyak belajar. Itachi- _nii _meminjami aku uang untuk membeli lahan perkebunan, dan taraa... seperti yang kau lihat, aku bisa mengurusnya. Usaha kecil memang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menunjukan pada semua orang aku bisa mandiri, walau awalnya pakai uang pinjaman." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, membawa tangan dalam genggamannya itu tepat ke dadanya yang sejak tadi berdetak lebih cepat. "Sakura... aku serius denganmu, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari ini. Bila nanti kita dibuang, aku sudah memiliki usaha sendiri, kau memiliki aku dan aku memilikimu. kita hidup bahagia tanpa mereka, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke meringis, apa kata-katanya sudah benar untuk melamar seorang gadis? Tidak peduli usianya terlalu muda untuk memikirkan sebuah pernikahan, Sasuke benar-benar ingin cepat menikah, bila perlu dia akan membawa lari Sakura bersamanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Kita masih sekolah loohh..." Goda Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku memegangi pipinya. Sakura benar, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Sakura, berjalan di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Sakura menoleh dengan senyumnya khas, Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Mereka berjalan berdampingan mendekati sebuah pohon yang lebih besar di antara pohon-pohon yang lain.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bawah pohon yang sama. Kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu melilit perutnya posesif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tangan Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura yang mendongak menatapnya, menatap mata hijau emerald gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Sakura mengerjap polos mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Kisah kita," Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman manis di kening Sakura membuat gadis berrambut merah muda itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi. "Seperti Romeo dan Juliet, sama-sama tidak direstui orang tua dan klan kita saling bermusuhan."

Sakura menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, tanpa Sasuke tahu tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. "Entahlah, aku malas membahasnya. Tapi aku harap kita tidak berakhir sama seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Aku ingin berakhir bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura. "Aku juga." Ucapnya seraya menatap hamparan rumput yang dihiasi bunga-bunga liar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara membuka map coklat yang diberikan Jiraya padanya tak sabar. Tatapannya semakin dingin saat melihat isi dalam map itu, pria paruh baya itu menggebrak meja kerja dengan geraman amarah. "Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Senju?!"

Jiraya hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Lama diam dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan membunuh, perlahan dia tersenyum, "Jiraya." Jiraya mengangkat kepalanya. "Awasi Sasuke." Seringainya semakin mengembang, tangannya meremas kuat lembar-lembar foto yang tadi dilihatnya. "Bungsu Senju, ya?" Gumamnya disertai seringai lebar mengerikan.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks too...**

**Alexandrite11, sakura uchiha stivani, Luca Marvell, Kotori Minami, Guest, Kuro Shiina, SasuKetty, sakura, Guest, Me, eetgitu, cherryl, MiyuMinami, sasshi ken, aa, hachiko desuka, zuka, Ai, hime, Spring, Guest, Animea-Khunee-Chan, Cherry Philein, taniaHWK, Aiko Asari, Naomi Cho, emerallized onyxta, Haruka smile, hanazono yuri, Eysha CherryBlossom, Elqykun, Mulberry Redblack, Asterella Roxanne, UchiHaruno Misaki, Kumada Chiyu.**

**Karena SasuSaku udah punya anak beneran, aku mau Sarada jadi anak SasuSaku di Fic ini. Suka atau enggak, prolog akan diedit. Peran Haru akan digantikan oleh Sarada. Maaf semuaa... :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke menghabiskan makan malamnya lebih cepat malam ini tanpa menyadari salah satu di antara keluarganya memperhatikannya. Dengan elegan bungsu Uchiha itu mengelap mulut dengan serbet yang sudah disiapkan. Ia menggeser pelan kursinya kemudian pamit pergi ke kamar dengan alasan tugas sekolah menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi Madara menyudahi makan malamnya dan berlalu pergi ke ruang kerja di lantai dasar. Semua yang ada di sana tidak ada satupun yang curiga dengan tingkah keduanya yang sedikit aneh malam ini. Mikoto memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan meja makan kemudian menyusul Fugaku yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke balkon untuk bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan malam. Sementara Itachi, ia izin pergi karena mempunyai janji dengan teman satu klubnya yang diberi nama Akatsuki, sekumpulan pria-pria kaya dengan bisnis menakjubkan.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat serta mematikan lampu dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengintip kegiatannya di kamar. Ia mengambil sepatu boot hitam kumal dalam nakas paling pojok dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari dalam sepatu boot itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari ia menutup gorden penghubung balkon yang didindingi kaca bening tembus pandang kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menekan sesuatu di layar ponselnya sampai berbunyi tut... tut... tut...

Sembari menunggu seseorang di sebrang telfon mengangkat telfonya Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur menikmati setiap tarikan napas dan debaran jantungnya. Perasan berdebar serta menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Sasuke suka perasaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara duduk di depan meja kerja menatap layar laptopnya serius. Melihat aktifitas Sasuke di kamar yang telah ia pasang camera CCTV infra merah, sekalipun gelap Madara masih bisa melihat Sasuke tiduran di atas tempat tidur sembari menelpon seseorang. Madara menambah volume heatseat bluetooth dan mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan Sasuke. Pria tampan paruh baya itu menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan bungsu Senju. Mereka janjian bertemu, eh?

'Tapi Sasuke- kun,'

'Ck. Aku akan menyumpal mulut Yamanaka dengan tas tangan,'

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari putri bungsu Senju, 'Menyumpal? Kau keterlaluan.'

Sasuke menghela napas. 'Itu hanya... lupakan Sakura. Kita bertemu di perempatan jalan sekolahmu. Tidak ada penolakan.'

Madara masih menyumpal telinganya dengan heatseat bluetooth, mendengar dengan seksama serta menatap serius Sasuke di layar laptopnya.

...

Akhir-akhir ini Tsunade perhatikan Sakura sering pulang telat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi. Adik perempuannya juga lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar setelah makan malam. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sakura di kamar, yang pasti Tsunade sedikit penasaran apa yang Sakura lakukan di sana.

Tsunade membuka pintu ganda kamar Sakura dan mendapati adiknya tengah bicara melalui ponsel dengan seseorang sembari tiduran. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, sesekali ia tertawa, tersenyum dan terkekeh geli. Tsunade berdehem dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyembunyikan ponselnya dalam sarung batal dan menggantinya dengan ponsel yang lain. Tsunade duduk di samping tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Siapa?"

"Ino, Nee- _sama_," senyum Sakura.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Berteman boleh, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Pulang telat, seharian bersama, malam masih telponan. Kalian terlihat tidak seperti teman, lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Nasihatnya dengan sedikit gurauan.

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk bantal tempat ia menyimpan ponsel yang menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke. "Apa kami terlihat mesra?"

Tsunade mengangguk sembari terkekeh. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Too- _sama_ bisa marah kalau tau kau masih telponan jam segini."

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dan bergurau Tsunade keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura mematikan lampu menggunakan remote tipis kemudian mengambil ponselnya dalam sarung bantal. "Kau dengar, sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Di sana Sasuke menghela napas. "Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu di mobil Ino seperti biasa besok pagi. Selamat malam. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Malam. Aku tidak janji." Terdengar kekehan kecil sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

...

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah satu tahun Sasuke menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan putri bungsu Senju dan Madara belum melakukan tindakan apapun. Pria paruh baya itu bersikap biasa seolah tidak tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa rahasianya tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu selain Yamanaka Ino sahabat Sakura, dan Sasuke senang akan hal itu. Siswa di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas itu berjalan cepat mendekati SSC ULTIMATE AERO biru hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu dari Madara. Pintu mobil Aero biru itu terbuka ke atas otomatis, Sasuke segera melempar ranselnya ke kursi samping kemudi dan bergegas masuk. Pintu mobil masih terbuka saat Madara mendekat dengan wajah serius. "Ke ruanganku, sekarang."

Menyembunyikan kekesalan dengan wajah datar Sasuke mengikuti Madara di belakang sembari mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sakura yang pasti sudah menunggunya di perempatan jalan komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Yamanaka Ino.

Madara berdiri di depan meja kerja kemudian melempar map coklat pada Sasuke. "Lihat ini."

Sasuke menatap Madara sejenak sebelum dengan ragu mengambil map coklat yang dilempar kakak ayahnya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke tampak terkejut melihat lembar-lembar foto dirinya bersama Sakura dalam map itu. Dengan was-was ia melirik Madara yang menatapnya datar.

Madara mendekat. Sasuke semakin khawatir, pikiran-pikiran buruk bergentayangan dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Madara melakukan sesuatu nekat pada Sakura? Sasuke tahu Madara sangat membenci Senju. Tanpa terduga Madara memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya, pria paruh baya itu tertawa. "Kepokanku, aku tidak menyangka kau berhubungan dengan Senju. Ini kabar yang sangat baik, kau tahu?" Sasuke mengernyit. Madara melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menepuk lembut kepala Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku, dia diam membeku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ini pertama kali Madara memeluk, nepuk punggung dan kepalanya lembut. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tertawa. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengakhiri permusuhanku dengan Senju," pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Dan aku tahu keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan," ia kembali menepuk bangga punggung Sasuke, "karena keponakanku berhubungan dengan Senju." Tatapannya berubah serius menatap Sasuke yang masih tampak syok. "Aku harap kau serius dengannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih harus berhati-hati pada pamannya itu, karena Sasuke sangat mengenal Madara Uchiha seperti dia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidup tinggal satu atap dengan Madara membuat Sasuke sangat mengenal baik-buruknya sikap pria itu. Sasuke harus berhati-hati, dia harus selalu waspada pada pria tua itu. Sasuke mengambil map coklat yang tadi Madara lempar padanya. "Hn." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Madara. Ia baru sampai tengah pintu ganda ruangan Madara ketika pria paruh baya itu memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke berbalik. Di sana, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Madara berdiri dengan kotak coklat berbentuk hati dengan pita pink pemanis di sudut atas paling pojok dan setangkai bunga mawar maroon. Pria paruh baya itu mendekat. "Tidak baik terlalu sering memberi wanita hadiah disaat kau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Apapun alasannya kau tetap menyakiti perasaan wanitamu, karena bagaimana pun juga wanita tidak suka melihat kekasihnya memberi barang pada wanita lain. Bawa ini. Semua wanita menyukai coklat dan mawar, sebagian kecil dari mereka menganggap dua benda itu jauh berharga dari barang branded dunia dengan harga ratusan juta."

...

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolahnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu mengirim pesan pada Sakura untuk berangkat dengan Ino karena ia kemungkinan tidak bisa mengantar gadis itu. Dan benar saja ia memang tidak bisa karena menghabiskan waktunya beberapa menit di ruang kerja pamannya, yang tak lain ketua klan Uchiha dan pemegang semua kendali Uchiha. Tidak Sasuke pedulikan kenyataan kalau ia telat. Pikirannya saat ini masih dipenuhi tanda tanya akan perubahan sikap Uchiha Madara. Ada yang aneh. Sasuke tahu ada yang aneh dengan Madara. Sasuke menoleh ke kursi kemudi menatap kotak coklat berbentuk hati dan mawar maroon pemberian Madara. Sasuke tahu itu bukan coklat sembarangan, itu coklat Noka Vintages, coklat termahal dan terlezat di Venezuela, Ekuador, Trinidad dan Côte d'Azur.

...

Sakura memesan nasi goreng dan jus melon pada pelayan selagi Ino berceloteh tentang barang-barang mahal yang Sasuke beri.

Ino menunjukkan gelang di pergelangan tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku meminta cincin tapi dia memberiku gelang. Aku tidak tahu Uchiha sekaya itu, aku dapat barang-barang branded dan mahal darinya. Bahkan Too- chan akan berpikir seribu kali saat aku meminta dibeli 'kan." Ino tersenyum kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya menoleh, "apa?" Tanyanya polos saat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kapan kalian bertemu lagi? Aku siap mengantarmu kapanpun. Aku ingin ia membelikanku tas zahra elimeted edition yang baru lauching beberapa hari lalu," katanya dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Sakura mengaduk jus melonnya malas, sedikit iri pada Ino yang selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkan dari Sasuke. Sementara dia... paling makan di lestoran. "Siang nanti, sepulang sekolah." Katanya tak bersemangat. Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat Ino yang melompat bahagia. 'Aku juga ingin diberi hadiah, Sasuke- kun. Aku ingin bunga.' Dia benar-benar merasa iri pada sahabatnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura tersenyum, ia jadi ikut senang melihat Ino senang, toh Ino juga berperan penting dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ino yang selama ini membantu setiap pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ino yang menjemput dan berbohong pada keluarganya setiap kali ia makan malam dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Ino erat. "Terima kasih Ino!"

"Eh?"

OoO

Sasuke mendekati mobil merah tidak jauh dari mobilnya dan berdiri di pintu penumpang. Pintu mobil terbuka, seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengenakan seragam SMA keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasuke menyambut gadis berambut pink itu dengan senyuman tipis. Tak lama kemudian kepala pirang menyembul dari jendela mobil. "Jangan lupa dengan barang yang kau janjikan Uchiha,"

Sasuke menatap malas gadis berambut pirang itu, "hn. Minggu depan." Katanya datar dan menarik Sakura mendekati Auero birunya.

Sasuke sedang berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa memberikan coklat itu pada Sakura. Bagaimana kalau Madara sudah meracuni coklat itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura di sampingnya yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman. Setelah lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, menimang kemungkinan baik-buruk, Sasuke memutuskan memberikan coklat dan bunga itu pada Sakura. "Tutup matamu."

Sakura menoleh, menatap polos Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Tutup matamu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ikuti saja Sakura."

Sakura mengejap polos kemudian mengikuti perintah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Jangan buka sebelum aku menyuruhnya." Sasuke tersenyum melihat anggukan polos Sakura. Ia memegang bunga tepat di depan hidung Sakura, "apa yang kau cium?"

Sakura mengendus, " wangi bunga," gumamnya dan bersiap membuka mata, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menutup matanya menggunakan telapak tangan lebar lelaki itu. Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "Sasuke- kun," gadis itu mulai merajuk.

"Aku bilang jangan buka sebelum aku mengijinkannya, kan?" Bibir Sakura kembali mengerucut. "Nikmati saja. Terus cium baunya..."

Semakin Sakura mendekati bau bunga Sasuke menarik bunganya menjauh. Terus seperti itu sampai kesabaran bungsu Senju habis. Sakura menarik paksa tangan Sasuke yang menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap marah pada pria Uchiha menyebalkan yang sudah mengerjainya. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam kemudian membulat terkejut, bibir manisnya yang semula mengerucut perlahan terbuka. Ia menutup mulut tak percaya, kedua matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Kejutan!"

Dan detik berikutnya dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke erat. "Terima kasih Sasuke- kun. Terima kasih."

Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura erat dengan kedua mata terpejam dan bibir tersenyum tipis. "Kau suka?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Ini hanya bunga dan coklat Sakura... bukan berlian,"

"Ini jauh lebih berharga dari berlian, bagiku."

"Hn. Aku akan memberimu coklat dan bunga setiap kita bertemu. Janji."

Pelukkan mereka terlepas. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu. Aku hampir cemburu pada Ino karena selalu dapat apa yang Ino inginkan darimu tahu." Kata Sakura sembari membuka kotak coklatnya. Bibir gadis itu sedikit mengerucut tapi kembali tersenyum melihat coklat.

Sasuke mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sakura. "Maaf."

"Aku maafkan." Gumamnya sembari menatap berbinar coklat di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap gelisah Sakura yang siap memasukkan satu butir coklat dalam mulut, bungsu Uchiha itu belum sepenuhnya percaya coklat itu aman. Dalam gerak kilat Sasuke mengambil coklat yang siap masuk dalam mulut Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu merengut. "Sasuke..." panggilnya kesal.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar Sakura memanggilnya tanpa tambahan 'kun' "kun. Panggil aku Sasuke- kun!" Katanya setengah kesal. Kekesalan Sasuke tidak merubah ekpresi kesal di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu semakin menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Aku harus memastikan coklat ini tidak beracun." Sasuke memasukkan satu butir coklat dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah serta menelannya susah payah mengingat ia tidak suka makanan manis dan sejenisnya. Sasuke terbatuk, ia hampir memuntahkan coklat itu dari mulutnya. "Kau punya air? Aku tersedak." Sasuke semakin membenci coklat. Ia heran kenapa begitu banyak orang menyukai coklat? Apa enaknya coklat. Ia mencibir.

"Kenapa, Coklatnya beracun?" Goda Sakura sembari tertawa.

Sasuke menjepit bibir Sakura menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Jangan tertawa, beri aku air. Rasanya sangat mengerikan." Sasuke tampak mengenaskan sekarang.

Sakura membuka tasnya mencari air kemasan. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Sasuke menyesal. "Maaf Sasuke- kun, tidak ada,"

Sasuke mengerang kecewa. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu mobil Sakura menariknya mendekat, "biarku bantu," bisik gadis itu di depan hidung Sasuke. Sakura menempalkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke kemudian mengambil coklat lumer dalam mulut lelaki itu. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mencuci bersih mulut Sasuke dangan mulutnya. Gadis itu menjilati coklat di sekitar bibir dan mengerang kemudian bertanya, "sudah merasa lebih baik Sasuke- kun?"

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal dan cepat-cepat mengurangi temperatur AC dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa panas. "Hn."

...

Ino merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura lalu berbisik. "Bagaimana kencanmu?"

Sakura meletakkan sendok dan ikut merapatkan tubuh. "Cukup baik. Bagaimana hadiahmu," mereka berdua berbisik-bisik di kursi kantin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Hadiahnya datang lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan." Ino tersenyum sembari menikmati saladnya.

Sakura mencibir. "Dasar." Mereka berdua bergurau dan tertawa seenaknya seolah hanya ada mereka di kantin membuat beberapa pasang mata, lebih mendominasi perempuan, menatap mereka sinis. Seorang pelayan wanita membawa semangkuk besar es krim mendekati meja Ino dan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura menghentikan candaannya sejenak, keduanya mendongak menatap bingung pelayan wanita itu. "Ada pesanan untuk Nona,"

"Aku tidak pesan," Sakura menatap bingung dan polos pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sembari memberikan kertas kecil pada Sakura.

**"Untuk yang berambut merah muda :)"**

Pelayan itu kemudian menunjuk sekumpulan siswa di kiri paling pojok kantin. Siswa klub basket, berisikan lima orang siswa tampan antara lain, Hyuga Neji, Juugo, Utakata, Deidara dan Gaara sebagai kapten. Salah satu siswa klub basket itu tersenyum pada Sakura, siswa berambut coklat panjang kalem yang tak lain adalah Hyuga Neji, Forward dalam timnya, pemain yang tugas utamanya adalah mencetak poin dengan memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan.

Sambil tersenyum Sakura memberi isyrat tangan 'terima kasih' pada Neji yang dibalas senyum kalem pria tampan klan Hyuga itu. Neji berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati meja Ino dan Sakura. Teman-teman setimnya bersiul menggoda sembari tertawa membuat Neji tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

Ino menangkup wajah dengan dua telapak tangan dan bibir mengerucut setelah membaca catatan kecil milik Sakura. "Aku iri..." gumamnya sembari menatap sekumpulan siswa berbadan atletis itu. Sakura mencubit kecil pinggang Ino membuat gadis berambut pirang itu meringis dan kembali cemberut.

"Hai." Sapa Neji. Lelaki tampan berambut panjang itu mengambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hai."

"Aku tidak percaya bisa satu meja dengan Forward tampan team basket sekolah," Ino memangku dagu dengan kedua telapak tangan, menatap Neji sembari tersenyum manis. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis membalas godaan Ino dan mulai pembicaraan ringan dengan Sakura guna mendekati gadis Senju itu. Dan dia berhasil membuat gadis itu tertawa dengan gurauan kakunya. Permulaan yang bagus untuk lelaki pendiam sepertinya.

OoO

Madara sedang bermain golf di lapangan pribadi Uchiha ketika seorang pria berambut orange bertubuh tinggi dan tegak menghampirinya. "Tuan." Sapa pria bersetalan jas biru gelap itu. Sesaat pria itu menunduk sopan pada Madara.

Madara menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali serius membidik bola golf. "Sudah mengirimnya."

"Sudah tuan."

Madara tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan bolanya yang jatuh di rerumputan. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi bola itu masuk dalam lubang yang seharusnya. Dengan tenang Madara memukul bolanya lagi, mamasukannya dalam lubang golf. "Bagus. Aku tidak sabar memulai permainan ini." Bola itu masuk. Madara menyeringai dan memberikan tongkat golf pada pria tadi. "Sangat tidak sabar." Pria setengah baya itu terkekeh tanpa sebab.

...

Sakura tiduran sambil telfonan dengan Sasuke, di sampingnya ponselnya yang lain menyambung dengan Ino sekedar untuk jaga-jaga. Sesekali dia tertawa, tersenyum dan terkekeh, tak jarang dia juga membalas gurauan dan candaan Sasuke.

Kriet.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Seperti biasa Tsunade masuk dalam kamar Sakura untuk mengecek adik bungsunya. Cepat-cepat Sakura menyembunyikan ponselnya di dalam sarung bantal dan menggantinya dengan ponsel yang lain. Sembari tersenyum Tsunade berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura yang kini duduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wanita berambut pirang yang tlah bersuami itu mengambil duduk di samping tubuh Sakura dan mengelus rambut merah mudanya. "Ada kabar dari Tobirama," Tsunade kambali tersenyum melihat Sakura mendongak menatapnya dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Sakura memperbaiki posisinya, ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Tsunade. "Apa? Kabar apa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Dia akan pulang sabtu nanti," senyum Tsunade. Tobirama Senju, dia adik Tsunade dan kakak lelaki Sakura, ia mangambil tugas cabang Senju corp di Kumo. Lelaki tampan itu jarang berada di rumah karena pekerjaannya yang nemumpuk, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Tobirama pulang lebih cepat, biasanya dia berkunjung ke rumah utama setiap enam bulan sekali. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar mendengar kabar kakak lelakinya akan pulang sabtu depan.

...

Sakura sedang mengaduk adonan kue brownies ketika ponselnya di meja kichen set bergetar. "Tolong ya." Pintanya pada salah satu maid yang membantu membuat kue. Maid itu mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum. Membalas senyuman maid itu Sakura segera membuka pesan masuk.

**Sasuke-'Kau sibuk nanti malam? Bagaimana kalau makan malam di luar?'**

Dengan cepat Sakura keluar dapur mencari Tsunade. "Nee- _sama_, apa aku boleh pergi dengan Ino nanti malam?" Ia sedikit berteriak pada Tsunade yang tengah memetik bunga mawar prancis di kebun kaca.

Tsunade mendekati Sakura dengan keranjang tangan penuh berbagai macam tangkai bunga. "Sudah selesai membuat kue untuk kakakmu?"

Sakura mengikuti Tsunade yang berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Ya. Hanya tinggal memasukkannya dalam oven. Apa aku boleh pergi dengan Ino nanti malam?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tsunade yang duduk di sofa, memeluk lengan wanita berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku janji tidak akan pulang lewat jam sembilan. Nee- _sama_..." panggilnya dengan nada merajuk.

Tsunade menoleh menatap wajah cemberut adiknya kemudian menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu Sakura, kau sudah terlalu sering keluar malam. Kau tahu bagaimana Too-_sama_ 'kan? Too- _sama_ tidak akan suka."

"Jangan beritahu Too- _sama_. Nee- _sama_ ... boleh yah."

Kalau sudah begini tidak mungkin Tsunade bisa menolak. Sanju sulung itu menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi tidak boleh telat pulang."

Dengan cepat Sakura mencium pipi Tsunade. Gadis itu berteriak sambil berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. "Aku janji!"

...

Awalnya semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bertemu di perempat jalan perumahan Ino, mendapat coklat dan bunga dari Sasuke, makan malam di restoran mahal nan romatis dan pulang tepat waktu. Bahkan dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat pertukaran, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pada Ino, mereka masih masih baik-baik saja. Sakura yang seperti biasa cerewet dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celotehan gadisnya seperti biasa. Sampai Sasuke terpaksa harus mengerem mendadak mobilnya karena ada mobil melintang di tengah jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu meneliti wajah dan tangan Sakura, memastikan gadis cantik itu tidak lecet. Sedikitpun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Hahh... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Tatapannya kembali menatap lurus ke depan, menatap tajam Lexus- RC F SPORT silver yang hampir membuatnya dan gadisnya celaka.

Pintu mobil AERO biru Sasuke terbuka otomatis. Sasuke keluar dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa menutup pintu mobilnya Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati Lexus Silver yang parkir seenaknya di tengah jalan. Dengan tenang Sasuke mengetuk kaca jendela mobil silver mewah itu. Kaca mobil sedikit terbuka. Hanya sedikit. "Hei bung. Bisa kau sedikit menepikan mobilmu, kau manghalangi jalanku." Tidak ada respon. Sasuke menahan emosinya, "dengar, aku tidak mau membuat keributan. Aku harus mengantar pacarku pulang tepat waktu-" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya kaca pintu mobil tertutup rapat dan mesin mobil hidup. Mobil itu perlahan menepi tidak lagi melintang di tengah jalan.

Kalau saja tidak sedang buru-buru Sasuke pasti akan menendang kaca mobil serta memaksa pemilik mobil itu keluar dan menghajarnya. Sasuke menghela napas sebelum berjalan cepat mendekati mobilnya. Ia baru akan masuk dalam mobil tapi sebuah kepalan tinju mendarat di pipi dan Sakura menjerit melihat Sasuke kembali. Setelah melayangkan tiga kali tinju di wajah Sasuke sampai wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu itu lebam dan sudut bibir sobek lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menarik tubuh Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan kasar, "keluar kau berengsek!" Dan melempar tubuh Sasuke ke aspal.

"Tetap disana Sakura. Kunci pintunya." Sakura yang berniat keluar dari mobil meruti perintah Sasuke. Sambil menangis ia mengunci semua pintu mobil Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sempat melawan saat dengan cepat pria memakai kemeja hitam dan celana bahan mahal serta memakai topi sport itu menduduki perutnya dan meninju wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Pria tak dikenal itu memukul Sasuke tanpa jeda sampai Sasuke batuk mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura menjerit. "Sasuke!" Dengan cepat dan tergesa ia keluar mobil dan mendekati Sasuke yang kini dipaksa berdiri oleh pria tidak dikenal itu. "Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan. Aku mohon ... hentikan." Mohonnya. Dan ketika ia melihat pria itu kembali akan memukul Sasuke dengan cepat Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke, melindugi Sasuke dari pukulan pria itu. "Jangan pukul dia lagi. Aku mohon..."

Pria tidak dikenal itu melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. Membuat tubuh Sasuke yang lemas dan Sakura yang memeluknya ambruk bersamaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pria itu berteriak pada Sakura. Dengan marah ia membuka topi dan melemparnya ke aspal. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha!" Teriaknya lagi.

Pria tidak dikenal itu, Tobirama Senju. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tobirama terlihat mengatur napas dan amarahnya. Pria tampan berambut abu-abu itu menarik Sakura, memaksa adik bungsunya berdiri. "Katakan padaku. Kata padaku sudah berapa lama. Sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengannya?" Tatapan dan kata-katanya tajam. Matanya merah menatap Sakura marah.

"Nii- _sama_."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Too- _sama_ lakukan padamu kalau dia tahu," Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah kakak lelakinya. Air mata menetes di tangannya yang dicengkram erat tangan Tobirama. "Jangan buat ini sulit Sakura ... Uchiha tidak sebaik seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sakura hanya bisa menurut ketika Tobirama menariknya mendekati mobil.

Tobirama menendang kaki Sasuke saat melewatinya. " "jangan dekati adikku kalau kau tidak ingin mati."

"Sudah Nii- sama. Sudah." Mohon Sakura ketika Tobirama akan menendang Sasuke lagi. Sakura ingin menoleh melihat Sasuke, tapi Tobirama tidak mengizinkanya. Saat Tobirama memaksanya masuk Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih dan mengusap pipinya. "Sayonara Sasuke- kun." Bisiknya lirih. Pintu mobil dibanting dengan sangat keras oleh Tobirama. Lelaki tampan itu menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum memuta mendekati pintu kemudi.

Mobil Lexus silver itu pergi membawa Sakura. "Payah. Kau sangat payah. Kau sangat payah Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke bukan wanita yang menangis meraung-raung atau mengisak. Dia lelaki yang menitikkan mata karena terluka.

Sasuke duduk diam di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Di belakang mobil Sasuke tampak mobil-mobil lain yang mebunyikan klason karena mobil Sasuke berada di tengah jalan. Seorang pengemudi keluar dari mobil dan mendekati mobil Sasuke. Dia mengetuk keras kaca pintu mobil Sasuke. "Kau mau mati! Cepat menyingkir! Dasar berengsek!" Sebelum pergi mendekati mobilnya pria itu menendang body mobil milik Sasuke dan mengumpat.

Sasuke diam. Tidak peduli pada lelaki itu. Tidak peduli pada mereka. Tidak peduli pada siapapun. Tapi bunyi klakson yang berisik dan gunjangan pada mobilnya, seseorang menabrak bember belakang mobilnya, memaksa Sasuke peduli. Dia butuh tempat sepi. Dia butuh sendiri. Dia butuh tempat utuk memikirkan ulang apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke langsung menancap gas. Mobilnya melaju cepat meninggalkan jalan itu dan menepi di pinggir kebun apel miliknya. Pintu mobil Sasuke terbuka otomatis ke atas. Sasuke keluar kemudian membanting pintu mobilnya. Ia duduk di atas kap mobil menatap dalam diam langit yang dipenuhi rasi. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di setiap otot dan sendi tubuhnya karena pukulan Tobirama. Wajahnya tidak jauh lebih baik. Memar, lebam, dan dua sudut bibirnya sobek. Dia babak belur.

Mata Sasuke terbuka mendengar dering ponsel yang tidak asing baginya. Ia melihat ponselnya di saku celana. Layarnya pecah dan mati. Sasuke mengambil sim card sebelum membuang ponselnya. Lagi. Suara dering ponsel itu lagi. Sasuke melompat dari kap mobil saat melihat tas Sakura dalam mobil. Dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil secara manual dan mengambil ponsel Sakura yang berdering dalam tas. Ada dua ponsel dengan ukuran dan warna yang sama di tas Sakura. Karena deringnya sudah mati Sasuke mengecek ponsel itu satu persatu, berharap itu pesan atau panggilan dari Sakura dengan nomor baru.

Ino. - **Sakura kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam baka.**

**Sakura, cepat. Nanti aku dan kau dalam masalah kalau kau terlambat.**

**Hei, dimana kau? Cepat angkat telfonku. Apa Sasuke masih menahanmu? **

**Sakura ... perempatan jadi terasa mengerikan. Telepon aku segera, aku sudah ketakutan.**

Pesan dan panggilan dari Ino. Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot membaca atau membalasnya satu persatu. Membalas satu pun tidak.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana ini?" Ia duduk lemas di kursi samping kemudi. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya."

...

Itachi mengernyit dari dalam mobilnya saat melihat bemper belakang mobil Sasuke penyok. Dengan cepat Uchiha sulung itu keluar mobil ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dia ingin menanyakan kemana Sasuke semalam, kenapa tidak pulang. "Sasuke." Itachi menghalangi jalan Sasuke. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanyanya keika melihat wajah adiknya babak belur, sedikit bersyukur tidak ada gigi yang patah. "Kau berkelahi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke yang berniat pergi. "Tunggu Sasuke. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Sudahlah Aniki. Ini urusanku," yang kemudian mendapat tepisan kasar dari Sasuke. "Aku bukan anak kecil." Kata Sasuke kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Sasuke bertemu Madara di ruang tengah. Wajah pria paruh baya itu datar seperti biasa, ia terlihat tidak tau apa-apa.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli pada Madara yang memanggil namanya khawair. "Sasuke!"

Melihat Sasuke menghilang di undakan tangga Madara menyesap kopinya sembari mengulum senyum. "Ini baru awal." Ia bergumam dan kembali membaca korannya.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura, sekalipun ia menyamar dan masuk dalam sekolah gadis itu, ia tidak dapat menemui Sakura. Kemana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri kolidor tempat Sakura sekolah. Karena tidak menemukan Sakura, Sasuke kembali ke tempat parkir. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati AERO birunya tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap sedih dirinya dari dalam mobil.

"Sasuke."

Tobirama mendengar gumaman lirih adik, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini bukan tentang peduli atau tidaknya tapi ini tentang seorang kakak yang berusaha melindungi adiknya dari masalah, dari keterpurukan, dari derita yang menunggu di ambang tebing sengsara. Tobirama tidak memberitahu tentang Sakura dan Sasuke pada siapapun, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Tobirama tidak ingin Sakura dalam masalah juga tidak ingin kesehatan ayahnya terganggu akan kenyataan ini. Jadi dia menyimpannya sendiri. Bersyukur ada Pain yang selalu memberitahunya gerak-gerik Sasuke, dan Pain jugalah yang memberitahu dirinya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke melalui map yang Pain bawa yang berisikan foto-foto Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Kata Tobirama datar. Tatapannya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura menurut. Ia membuka pintu mobil perlahan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tobirama di parkiran.

...

Sasuke tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana. Mendengus kesal Sasuke melempar buku cetak yang sedang ia baca sampai mengenai lemari kaca bening berisikan parfum-parfum mahal koleksinya. "Sial!" Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar kamar berniat pergi ke dapur untuk membuat jus tomat. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara ramai dan suara mobil derek di garasi miliknya, setiap Uchiha yang tinggal di mansion ini memiliki tempat parkir mobil masing-masing. Sasuke mengintip dari jendela. Sebuah mobil derek mengangkut mobil AERO birunya. "Apa-apaan ini." Kesalnya. Mobilnya baru diservice kemarin, "siapa yang melakukannya." Dan dia sudah keluar uang banyak untuk itu.

Madara berdiri di pintu garasi Sasuke. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana dan tatapan dingin. "Ah, Sasuke." Sapa pria paruh baya itu hangat ketika Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang paman lakukan pada mobilku," Sasuke mendesis tidak suka.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus seorang paman lakukan." Jawabnya tenang. "Ikut denganku." Perintahnya kemudian. Sasuke mendesah sebelum mengekor di belakang Madara yang berjalan ke halaman mansion utama.

Sebuah Truk Pengangkut mobil memasuki halaman utama mansion. Kotak truk terbuka otomatis memperlihatkan sebuah mobil LAMBORGHINI REVENTON biru gelap di dalamnya. Sasuke menoleh menatap Madara. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Mobil yang rusak tidak bisa sempurna kembali." Madara menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke sebelum pergi berlalu. Dalam perjalanannya memasuki mansion Madara tersenyum misterius.

...

Dalam tamu ruangan kantornya Madara duduk berhadapan di sofa empuk nan mahal dengan seorang pria berkulit gelap. "Berapa lama kita bekerja sama," Ia meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menatap langsung kedua mata pria di depannya, "Bee?"

"Sudah sangat lama." Pria berkulit gelap itu tersenyum.

Madara ikut tersenyum, "aku senang kau mengingatnya dengan baik," kemudian memangku kaki angkuh. "Aku ingin Tobirama kembali ke Kumo. Buat dia sibuk, kau mengerti?"

...

Mobil ino menepi. Tak lama setelahnya Ino keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di body mobil Revento dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ino berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Bisa bantu aku bertemu Sakura."

Ino menghela napas. "Tidak bisa. Maaf ..."

"Kalau begitu beri aku nomor ponselnya,"

"Itu juga tidak bisa. Tobirama- _nii_ menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Sekali lagi, maaf ..."

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke membuka pintu Reventonnya ke atas dan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Ino Sasuke tidak langsung pulang, ia menghabiskan waktunya di kebun apel yang dulu pernah dikunjunginya bersama Sakura dan baru pulang malam hari. Sasuke sedang menuangkan anggur di meja bar saat Madara datang dengan sebotol bir dan menuangkan bir dalam gelas besar. Pria paruh baya itu menghabiskan birnya dalam satu kali teguk kemudian menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan wanita pilihan Obito," katanya dan kembali menuangkan bir dalam gelasnya. Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik, pemuda itu menyesap kalem anggurnya. "Tapi si Obito bodoh itu malah menghamilinya. Sial!" Dia kembali meminum birnya, "kau tahu Sasuke? Tidak ada satu pun seorang kakek yang menolak cucunya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada seorang pun paman yang menolak keponakannya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada seorang bibi pun yang menolak keponakannya. Dan sialnya ini terjadi padaku. Mau tida mau aku harus mau menerima wanita itu dikeluargaku, karena bayi dalam perutnya adalah cucuku." Madara mulai mabuk. Sasuke terdiam. "Dasar Obito bodoh!" Makinya kesal. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. 'Tidak ada ya? Bagus.'

...

Mobil Sasuke terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura keluar dari sebuah mobil setelah mobil yang mengantar Sakura pergi Sasuke cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tobirama sudah kembali ke Kumo jadi tidak ada yang perlu Sasuke khawatirkan lagi sekarang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu mendekati mobilnya. Sakura yang terkejut menoleh dengan cepat. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membawamu pergi,"

"Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi Sakura." Sasuke membuka pintu Reventonnya untuk Sakura. Ia kemudian memutari mobil mendekati pintu kemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. "Ke gedung sekolahku."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas. Pipi Sakura merona. "Nanti kau juga tau." Sasuke tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan sekolah Uchiha. Sasuke melepas blazernya dan memakai blazernya untuk menutup kepala serta punggung Sakura. "Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Sasuke tersenyum mendapat anggukan pelan Sakura.

Setelah membunyikan klakson beberapa kali pintu gerbang terbuka. Mobil Sasuke masuk perlahan. Ia memarkir mobilnya dan menarik Sakura ke atap sekolah.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke gudang kebersihan. "Sasuke." Cicit Sakura saat Sasuke mengunci pintu.

"Maaf Sakura ..." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tampak kebingungan. Dipeluknya erat tubuh wanita itu. "Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di lantai kotor dan dingin gudang sekolah. Menatap sepasang emerald yang menatapnya tak mengerti, jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri kening turun ke hidung kemudian berhenti tepat di bibir gadis itu. "Kita harus melakukannya,"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara." Dia menciumi setiap inci wajah Sakura intens "Dengan cara seperti ini merek tidak mungkin bisa menolak."

**T**

**B**

**C**

**hanaberojapan**

**Haiii... kak! _ maaf baru bisa review yaaa... (bokek) ficnya keren bangeett :D tapii kasian sakuraaa #hiks Update kilat yaaa..P.s: maaf fic yg aku kasih gak sebagus yg kakak kasih '_' Terus berkaryaaaa**

Yang itu juga bagus. Cepet lanjut dong :D. #yang yaoi SasuSaku juga cepet dilanjut ya. Udah satu tahun setengah gak dilanjut-lanjut :(. Terus berkarya!

**NenSaku, eetgitu, Alianaja AJ11, Kuro Shiina, Deadeachan, Guest, kana, Kimiarraso, Guest, obin, dechan, Jikachu93, GaemCloud347, Aiko Asari , Alexandrite11,Younha RyotaSmile , Cherryma, hachiko desuka, Animea-Khunee-Cha, suket alang alang, hanazono yuri, Cherry Philein, helsidwiyana6, sakura uchiha stivani, jfak**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura terbangun disebuah gudang tak terpakai. Dan ketika gadis itu mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke di ruangan ini. Hanya ada sebatang lilin kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya penerangan. Sakura mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak rapih di lantai. Sepertinya Sasuke yang melakukannya. Walau cemas gadis itu tersenyum melihat hal kecil yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia melepas kemeja Sasuke yang menjadi pelindung tubuh atasnya. Dengan cahaya lilin ia mamakai pakaiannya. Kegiatan memakai pakaian Sakura terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu di buka.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya."

Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan dua kotak bento di tangannya. "Ini. Makanlah. Aku bisa menjamin ini masih sangat hangat dan enak."

Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka makan berdua di gudang seperti dua siswa yang sedang dihukum oleh gurunya. Gelap. Dengan hanya sebatang lilin sebagai penerangnya. Selesai makan Sasuke memasukkan sampah kotak bento dalam kantung pelastik dan meremasnya. Sakura memberinya kemeja yang semalam ia berikan. Sasuke menerimanya dan dengan cepat memakai kemejanya. "Kita harus cepat," Sasuke berbisik yang didengarkan dengan sangat baik oleh Sakura. "Sebelum yang lain datang. Mereka tidak akan apa-apa melihatku tapi bila melihatmu, semuanya bisa kacau. Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Lama menunggu Sasuke bertanya. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Sakura ragu. Dia tidak tahu bisa atau tidak. Yang jelas dia merasa sakit. "Kurasa ... bisa." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Pelan-pelan gadis itu berusaha berdiri. Sasuke dengan sangat erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa. Jangan dipaksakan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa."

Tanpa menunggu Sakura berjalan selangkahpun Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura. Membawa tubuh gadis itu turun mendekati mobilnya.

Dalam pelukkan Sasuke yang menggendongnya Sakura memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Betapa dia dengan hati-hati membawanya berlari ke mobil. Memastikan dangan sangat baik sabuk pengaman sudah dikenakannya dengan benar sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Sakura tersenyum. Di sampingnya Sasuke fokus mengemudi. Sesekali pemuda itu menoleh menatap Sakura, memberikan senyum terbaiknya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

Aero biru Sasuke melaju melewati aspal berdebu. Atap mobilnya dibiarkan terbuka memudahkan Sakura melihat pemandangan yang dilewati mobil mewah itu. Di sepanjang sisi kanan-kiri jalan lahan-lahan tandus menjadi pemandangannya. Tidak banyak rumput liar yang tumbuh karena lahannya yang tandus, hanya ada sedikit rumput liar yang mampu bertahan karena panasnya terik matahari.

Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak tahu ada di mana mereka saat ini, sudah berapa lama mereka dalam mobil, dan mau ke mana mereka pergi. Yang mereka tahu mereka ingin pergi jauh dari kota ini. Meninggalkan semuanya demi perasaan yang bernama Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di padang yang di tumbuhi ribuan ilalang karena permintaan Sakura. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah melihat bunga ilalang berkembang seperti ini. Dia pernah melihatnya di LED TV, poster majalah, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke tempat yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Dia menatap satu persatu bunga seperti bulu itu dengan binar bahagia di kedua matanya. Dan ketika angin besar bertiup dia dibuat kembali kagum. Mereka terbang bersama seperti membentuk pola dan halus seperti awan. "Sasuke!" Teriaknya seraya menoleh menatap pemuda itu kemudian kembali menatap ke atas. Dia seperti tahanan yang baru di bebaskan. Terlihat senang sekali.

Sasuke yang semula bersandar pada body mobil mendekat. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil gadis itu dengan perasaan. Matanya terpejam, sementara tangannya membelai rambut merah mudanya. "Kau menyukainya?" Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku baru melihatnya ... dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Akan ada banyak yang kau lihat Sakura ... akan ada banyak. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Semua yang ku tahu. Semua keindahan itu." Kemudian mengecup kedua belah bibirnya yang tersenyum. Mengecupnya berulang kali yang membuatnya semakin haus dan candu.

Tangan Sasuke menyingkap rambut Sakura ke hahu kiri gadis itu. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan kedua mata saling bertatapan. Sakura menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke mendekat.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke mobil. Kembali melucuti baju gadis itu dan melucuti bajunya sendiri. Dalam gerakan pelan, Sasuke meraih pengendali kursi Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di kedua sisi tubuh Sakura mengungkung tubuhnya. "Aku tahu aku sangat bajingan dan berengsek, membawamu lari dari keluargamu dan melakukan ini." Semua kata-kata Sasuke hilang ketika Sakura memeluknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sakura. Diciuminya rambut merah mudanya yang panjang serta menciumi lehernya. Bibir mereka bertemu, mengecup, mengulum, dan bertarung lidah di dalam mulut salah satu dari mereka.

Tangan Sakura naik menjambak raven Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangan Sasuke menyentuh setiap titik tubuh gadis itu.

Napas mereka berat dan memburu. Perlahan dan hati-hati mereka menyatu. Sasuke menahan napasnya menikmati penyatuan mereka yang kedua. Dia mengigit bibir menahan gejolak itu. "Ouhh... Sakurhhhh..."

Tangan-tangan Sakura mencengkram kursi mobil. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya karena kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah kecil ketika Sasuke bergerak di atasnya. "Ouhhh..."

...

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pulang?" Hashirama Senju duduk di ruang keluarga ditemani putri dan menantunya.

"Dua hari dengan hari ini Too- _sama_. Sejak Tobirama kembali ke kumo Sakura tidak kembali ke rumah." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya. Di samping wanita itu tampak Dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau yakin dia tidak ikut Tobirama ke kumo atau menginap di rumah putri Inoichi?" Hashirama mencoba bersabar dan tak termakan emosinya. Tapi melihat gelengan Tsunade tidak bisa ia pungkuri dia sangat mencemaskan putri bungsunya. "Dan, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan kau Tsunade coba cari ke rumah teman-temannya. Aku akan mencarinya dengan caraku sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu Hashirama pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

...

Di ruang tamu dalam ruangannya Madara mendapat kunjungan dari salah satu suruhannya. Pria itu duduk bersebrangan meja dengan pria berambut orange sedang menikmati segelas brendi. "Jadi," Madara menyesap kalem brendinya. "Sasuke membawa lari putri bungsu Senju?"

Pria berambut orange di depan Madara mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya tuan."

"Tanpa mobil yang baru aku belikan untuknya?"

"Sasuke membawa mobil lama, SSC ULTIMATE AERO, tuan."

"Ke mana mereka pergi?"

"Kebarat konoha, kepedesaan tepatnya."

Madara diam, beberapa saat kemudian berdiri dari sofa mendekati jendela ruangannya, menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di luar jendela. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini biar seperti ini. Biarkan mereka berbunga dan tunggu sampai berbuah hingga aku dapat memanennya. Memetik hasilnya tanpa harus bersusah payah."

Pain namanya, pria berjas rapih suruhan Madara itu berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan sopan ia menunduk pada Madara yang membelakanginya. "Baik tuan." Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Madara sendiri dalam ruangannya.

"Hashirama pasti kebingungan mencari putrinya." Madara mengulum senyumnya.

...

Bukan hanya keluarga Senju yang dihebohkan hilangnya Sakura tapi keluarga Uchiha pun sama. Seperti orang tua pada umumnya Mikoto dan Fugaku pun mengkhawatirkan putra mereka yang sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Bedanya Mikoto lebih kentara di bandingkan Fugaku yang diam dalam kekewatirannya. Mikoto duduk gelisah meremas-remas jemarinya. "Bagaimana ini Fugaku? Tidak ada tanda-tanda kabar dari Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Fugaku!" Tegur wanita itu dengan respon suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu Mikoto, ke mana perginya anak itu." Mikoto diam di tempatnya duduk. Dia mulai kembali menangisi putra bungsunya. "Kita tunggu saja kabar dari Itachi," Fugaku mendekap Mikoto di dadanya. "Kita do'a kan semoga Itachi menemukannya."

...

Karena persediaan di rumah rahasianya bersama Sakura habis Sasuke terpaksa pergi kepedesaan terpencil. Ia membawa Sakura bersamanya. Gadis itu tersenyum di samping Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Kulit putih keduanya tampak tak seputih dulu juga pakaian yang mereka tak semahal dulu. Mobil Sasuke yang dulu biru mengkilat tampak kusam tertutup debu.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pom tua di dekat minimarket sama tuanya. Ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya untuk mengisi bahan bakar membiarkan Sakura duduk menunggu di dalam. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar menyusul Sasuke. Gadis itu berdiri bersandar pada body mobil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengisi bahan bakar. Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya dan mendekat. Ditatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda gadis itu. "Aku tahu aku sangat tampan." Kedua lengannya berada di sisi kiri-kanannya, mengurung tubuhnya menggoda. Sakura tersenyum dengan godaan Sasuke dan memukul main-main dada lelaki itu. "Oh, sakitnya."

"Cukup main-mainnya Sasuke," kikiknya geli dengan melodramatis yang Sasuke mainkan.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Diciuminya pipi gadis itu terus merambat ke telinganya membuat Sakura geli. Tangan Sasuke menarik Sakura semakin dekat. Sementara ciumannya sudah sampai leher jenjang gadis itu. "Sasuke," Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. "Kita harus cepat. Kau sudah janji mengajakku ke pantai."

Sasuke membawa tangan Sakura ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Kita pergi ke mana pun yang kau mau." Kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura berusaha tidak peduli pada hal romantis yang baru Sasuke lakukan. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk dengan wajah dingin. Sepertinya pemuda itu marah. Tapi Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu. Mobil mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di pesisir pantai. Bungsu Uchiha itu keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan menatap hamparan pasir yang dihiasi kerang, kepiting merah, batu karang kecil dan dedaunan serta dahan-dahan kering pohon di sekitarnya. Ini bukanlah pantai parawisata. Ini hanya sebuah pantai di pedesaan terpencil yang tak terawat dan jarang dikunjungi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Sakura menubruknya dari belakang, meminta digendong. "Kau marah padaku?" Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya di kaki Sakura, menggendong gadis itu. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar marah ya?" Sakura menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah."

"Aku tidak marah Sakura. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padamu." Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai dengan Sakura di gendongannya.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dari samping. "Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Ekspresinya saat bertanya sangat lucu dan polos membuat Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku sedang memikirkan tentang kita," Sasuke menoleh menatap wajah Sakura dan tersenyum. "Tentang masa depan. Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini."

Sasuke benar. Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini? Cukup lama Sakura terdiam. Eskpersi wajahnya sedih. "Sasuke ..." panggilnya lirih dan mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher pemuda itu. Gadis itu memeluk erat-erat punggung Sasuke dan perlahan menangis. Menangisi cintanya dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa begitu sulit." Bisiknya parau seraya mengisak.

Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya dan menoleh menatap Sakura yang menangis di gendongannya. Ya. Kenapa begitu sulit? Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian berjalan mendekati pantai. Terus berjalan sampai tubuhnya terendam air laut kemudian menjatuhkan Sakura dari gendongannya membuat tubuh gadis itu basah. Sakura memekik terkejut dan mencipratkan air kesal pada Sasuke yang tertawa melihatnya. "Sasuke!" Kesalnya. Gadis itu tertawa dalam tangisnya karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa dan perlahan menjauh dari Sakura yang menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak sengaja." Katanya disela tawanya yang menyenangkan.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura. Dan Sasuke berlari ketika Sakura mengejarnya untuk membalas dendam.

Mereka berlarian di pesisir pantai seraya tertawa bahagia. Cukup sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengejar Sasuke sampai dia hampir menyerah untuk menangkap pemuda itu. Sasuke memelankan langkahnya dan ketika Sakura menubruk tubuhnya dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu memutar membuat Sakura memekik kesal sekaligus tertawa. Mereka jatuh bersama dan berguling di pasir. Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Sakura dan menatap langsung kedua mata gadis itu. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Di bawah tubuh Sasuke Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan dan melihat mata Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya terulur pada Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Janji tidak akan menangis lagi?"

"Bodoh!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas dan Sasuke membiarkannya. Membiarkan Sakura berada di atas tubuhnya, Sakura menangis di atas tubuh Sasuke. Menangis bahagia karena dicintai lelaki seperti Sasuke.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis."

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Gadis itu mengisak dan memeluk erat Sasuke di bawahnya. Diciuminya Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan bahagia. Sasuke berguling mengubah posisi mereka. Dia berada di atas tubuh Sakura dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Diciumnya bibir Sakura, awalnya ciuman yang manis tapi perlahan menjadi ciuman panas. Dengan tak sabar Sasuke membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura membuat gadis itu tertawa geli. "Biar aku saja." Sakura tersenyum dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar Sakura membuka bajunya. Napasnya panas dan memburu dengan kedua mata tertutupi kabut napsu. Sasuke lengah. Sakura mendorong tubuhnya sampai jatuh dan berlari melarikan diri. Dari kejauhan gadis itu tertawa mengejek Sasuke.

"Hei!" Teriak Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya tangkap aku dulu!"

"Ck. Kalau aku berhasil menangkapmu jangan harap kau bisa berjalan!"

Sasuke berlari dan dengan mudah berhasil menangkap Sakura. "Kyahhhahaha..." Sakura menjerit sekaligus tertawa. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke bawah pohon.

"Siap tidak bisa berjalan babe?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak awal Pain sudah mendapat perintah mengawasi Sasuke dan sakura dari Madara. Pria berambut orange itu tidak pernah membiarkan sedikitpun Sasuke lepas dari pantauannya. Semua yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan dan di mana mereka tinggal Pain tahu. Pain adalah salah satu orang yang diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh Madara. Pria yang dipercayai sepenuhnya.

Pain diam-diam mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan sendirian menuju sebuah rumah sakit kumuh. Dia menunggu di luar saat Sakura sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam. Dan dia langsung bersembunyi ketika gadis itu keluar. Sakura berjalan dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum bahagia tanpa tahu seseorang mengikuti dan mengawasinya sejak tadi. Pain keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia melepas topi serta kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan dokter yang memeriksa Sakura.

Pain mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan setelah seseorang di dalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia tersenyum pada pria berjas putih yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan dengan sopan duduk di depannya.

Dokter tampan berambut putih itu menatap Pain dan tersenyum formal. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm... begini, aku ingin tahu tentang wanita yang tadi."

Kimimaro menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum. "Maaf tuan, itu privasi pasien."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan adikku, apa salah? Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh dan aku semakin khawatir saat dia tanpa sepengetahuanku datang ke sini. Bagaimana dengan adikku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dia memang bukan dokter disebuah rumah sakit besar tapi Kimimaro tidak bisa begitu saja memberitahu kondisi pasiennya pada orang asing. Karena dia adalah dokter profesional. "Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya curiga.

Pain tahu. Dia tahu dokter keras kepala di depannya ini tidak percaya padanya. "Sakura. Namanya Sakura. Adikku yang cantik berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata seindah permata emerald."

...

Pain memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Pria itu tersenyum puas melihat amplop yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan Sakura, dan dia sudah sangat tak sabar untuk memberitahu tuannya tentang berita ini. Pria berambut orange itu masuk ke dalam Cadillac Escaladenya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit kumuh di desa terpencil itu.

...

Sasuke baru kembali dari mengambil uang di ATM. Ia mencari keberadaan Sakura di dapur, ruang tamu dan ruangan lainnya, dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Sasuke masuk dalam kamar dan menatap sekelilingnya. "Sakura ..." dia dibuat waspada saat lampu tiba-tiba mati.

Dalam gelap seseorang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "aku di sini Sasuke ..." bisiknya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menurut ketika Sakura membalik tubuhnya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Sakura mengalung di leher Sasuke. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Kau pasti akan terkejut," matanya berkilat jail serta bahagia.

Sasuke melilitkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum. "Oh ya?" Dia menggendong Sakura ke sofa dengan tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu memekik sekaligus tertawa. "Aku juga punya kejutan." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Sakura dengan ciuman lembut nan menuntut. Sensasi bergelora yang Sasuke berikan menumpulkan seluruh indra Sakura. Ia bergelayut pada Sasuke, menciumi pemuda itu dengan gairah yang sama. Mulut Sasuke menelusuri jejak hangat di leher Sakura. Sakura mendesah dalam sentuhan bibir Sasuke, kedua matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka kecil. Tangan Sasuke menyibak gaun tidur Sakura hingga ke pinggangnya. Gadis itu kembali mendesah kecil merasakan tangan Sasuke di kulitnya, hangat dan posesif. Sasuke menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya. Payudara Sakura begitu lembut dalam genggamannya. Ia meremasnya sebentar lalu turun ke perut den terus turun ke celana dalamnya.

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke menekan vaginanya dan perlahan masuk dan bergerak keluar masuk. "Ouhhh..."

"Ya. Seperti itu." Sasuke merasakan Sakura bergetar dalam sentuhannya.

Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. "Anhh!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Diciumnya kening Sakura kemudian melepas celana dalam gadis itu. Ia melepas celananya sendiri tak sabar kemudian meraih kaki Sakura. Ia menyentakkan keduanya di bahunya. Di antara belitan gaun dan kegelapan, Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Sakura merasa benar-benar terbuka. Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya. Alih-alih membuatnya waspada hal itu menambah gairahnya.

Dalam gelap Sasuke menuntun kejantanannya memasuki Sakura. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke bergerak kemudian mendesah. "Arghh... Sakurah!" Gerakkan Sasuke cepat, mendesak dan tanpa henti.

Sasuke dengan enggan terbangun dari kelelahan yang manis semalam. Bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh ke sampingnya saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Dia tersenyum. "Hai." Kemudian mendekat dan mencium kening Sakura cukup lama.

Sakura memejamkan matanya selama Sasuke mencium keningnya. Dan ketika dia membuka mata sebuah kalung sudah menghiasi lehernya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan yang nyata. Sasuke tersenyum. "Sudah ku katakan aku punya kejutan."

Sakura menahan senyumnya. "Aku juga punya kejutan,"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang dan menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya, memeluk gadis itu di dadanya. Dalam dekapan Sasuke Sakura tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

Sasuke berpikir dan mencari-cari di mana kiranya Sakura menyimpan kejutannya. Tatapannya jatuh pada salah satu tangan Sakura yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Diam-diam dan perlahan Sasuke mengambilnya. "Sasuke!" Sakura berusaha mangambil kembali kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu mengelak.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke membukanya dan membacanya dengan cepat. Selesai membaca kalimat terakhir dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. "Kau serius? Ini sungguhan?"

"Sasuke. Jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

"Katakan padaku..."

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya dan memeluk manja lengan Sasuke. "Kau sudah membaca kejutannya."

Sasuke membuai wajah Sakura dan mengangkat kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Ini kejutan luar biasa." Bisiknya kemudian mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

**F**

**I**

**N**

**Byee ...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :)**


End file.
